Quizá en sueños
by anonconcuenta
Summary: Armando un cuadro completo con los rumores, desconoce quien es y a pesar de ello no puede dejar de buscar piezas que terminen por guiarlo a esa persona. Omegaverse...


–Espérame aquí –ordeno su madre con voz severa–. No te atrevas a irte antes de que nos entreguen los resultados.

–Sí, mamá –acato sin levantar la mirada de la pantalla.

Supo de inmediato que su madre debía tener esa horrible expresión de molestia en el rostro; con los delgados labios fruncidos haciendo que sus arrugas, cada vez más notorias, agravaran aún más sus facciones.

–Ese maldito aparato –mascullo por lo bajo antes de alejarse con el golpeteo de sus tacones por las escaleras.

Desde su ingreso sintió una inexplicable aversión por el lugar, quizá fuese por los múltiples afiches que plagaban las blancas paredes o por el penetrante olor a cloro que impregnaba cada rincón. De haber tenido elección hubiese preferido aguardar fuera, en el espacio abierto que conectaba con las demás especialidades médicas.

–Que pérdida de tiempo.

Deslizo los dedos sobre la pantalla, una hermosa jovencita de cabellos rosa le sonreía con picardía. Las siguientes imágenes pertenecían a la misma chica, cada una desde un ángulo distinto ¡Era una verdadera belleza! Se detuvo en la última, tomar aquella fue muy complicado. Podía apreciar mejor sus delgadas y largas piernas…

Fue sacado de su ensoñación por el chirrido de la puerta, una pareja salía agradeciendo al hombre de bata blanca. Este parecía incomodo, asintiendo cansinamente y revisando los papeles que tenía en mano.

–Kamiya Kanako-san ¿Se encuentra aquí? –pregunto con una voz que destilaba pesadez.

Ese era el nombre de su madre, pero ella aun no regresaba y dudaba que él pudiera someterse al examen. El hombre espero unos escasos segundos antes de pasar a la siguiente persona.

–Tsukishiro Touya-san.

Un joven de piel morena y gabardina azul se puso en pie, solo entonces noto su presencia, debía haber estado sentado a unos metros de él, en la hilera del frente. Pudo distinguir débilmente un aroma dulce en cuanto paso por su lado.

–¿Su pareja va a acompañarlo? –pregunto según lo acostumbrado.

–Vine solo –respondió secamente. Ambos ingresaron en silencio.

Los omega eran tan fascinantes como escasos. Estaba a punto de cumplir los quince y era posiblemente el último en realizar el examen que lo definiría en su el Registro Civil. No se sentía especialmente emocionado por el resultado, pues una vocecilla interior le revelaba su subgénero desde hace mucho. Aletargar la prueba no cambiaría nada, al parecer su madre no entendía eso. Desbloqueo la pantalla, había pasado al menos media hora desde su llegada y no sabía si podría aguantar por más tiempo ese desagradable ambiente.

–Apesta, a pesar de que traten de cubrir el olor.

El inconfundible y taladrante ruido emitido por los tacones de su madre, no se molestó en ir a su encuentro. La mujer regordeta de conjunto gris recorría a paso rápido el pasillo, la molestia había sido remplazada por una extraña sonrisa. Se sentó al lado de su hijo y empezó a leer uno de los tantos folletos sobre maternidad que llevaba consigo.

–Estaba pensando en un nombre llamativo para tu hermano ¿Qué te parece Daichi? –pregunto emocionada.

–No sabemos si será niño o niña –respondió viendo salir al omega del consultorio.

–Es un presentimiento, estoy segura de que mi bebe es un niño.

El joven se acercó al escritorio de la enfermera, esta le entrego un folder rosa con un papel adjunto. A pesar de la distancia pudo distinguir la triste sonrisa en sus labios.

–Kamiya Kanako-san ¿Ya se encuentra aquí? –dijo asomándose por la puerta.

Su madre lo haló de la manga del uniforme, firme en su decisión de que la acompañara.

–Sí.

Ese desagradable olor se intensifico en el reducido espacio. En su inquietud busco una ventana que pudiera aliviar su repulsión.

–Siéntense por favor –pidió señalándoles el par de sillas frente al escritorio. La señora Kamiya dirigió una mirada asesina a su maleducado primogénito, quien a regañadientes obedeció la sugerencia.

–Entonces ¿Hay algún motivo especial? Su cita es dentro de dos semanas ¿Acaso ha presentado un malestar que la alarmara? –pregunto quitándose les lentes.

–No, gracias a usted mi embarazo es tranquilo y llevadero –dijo sonrojándose. Choromatu sintió arcadas–. Pero me gustaría conocer si el subgénero de mi bebe.

El hombre de bata guardo silencio, poso su mirada en la pila de papeles y suspiro largamente. Choromatsu apretó los puños. Esa peste emanaba de él, sin embargo su madre parecía bastante a gusto en su presencia. Mordió su labio inferior mientras lo escrutaba, no había nada resaltante en él ¿Cierto?

Debió percatarse de su mirada, pues le mostro una hilera de brillantes y puntiagudos dientes antes de responder.

–Me temo señora que, a pesar de los avances en esta área, saber el subgénero del nonato durante la gestación sigue siendo imposible.

La señora se aferro al escritorio, casi abalanzándose al obstetra, quien no se molesto en ocultar su disgusto.

–Estoy segura de que debe haber alguna forma, he escuchado que el procedimiento no es nada barato, pero estoy dispuesta a costearlo –insistió.

–Imposible, como usted sabe no es sino hasta la pubertad que se puede clasificar el subgénero de un individuo o recurrir a las ecografías con un pediatra después del nacimiento –dijo poniéndose en pie– ¿Hay algo más que le preocupe?

Luego de recibir una receta que listaba algunos suplementos bajaron por las escaleras. Una pareja de ancianos caminaban lentamente con ayuda de una una enfermera, una demacrada mujer era guiada por un niño y algunos hombres con vestimenta similar al del obstetra hablaban animadamente. Tanteo la forma rectangular de su teléfono, no le gustaría volver a buscarlo.

–Tengo que volver al trabajo, dudo que esa chiquilla pueda hacerse cargo de la clientela –comento distraída. La pastelería necesitaba de más personal en época navideña.

–Esta bien, iré con Homura.

Su madre, saliendo de su sopor, clavó repentinamente sus largas uñas en su muñeca. Reprimió un patético aullido de dolor.

–Hace un rato me encontré con el papá de Homura ¿Es verdad que ya realizaron el _examen_ en la secundaria?

Instintivamente se llevo una mano al bolsillo trasero del pantalón. No deseaba discutir con su madre por eso.

–El señor Tanaka es psiquiatra ¿Cierto? Creo que pasamos su zona de especialidad...

–Un día de estos iré a verlo por tu culpa ¿No tienes ninguna consideración conmigo? Tu y tu padre me agobian día tras día y lo único que me queda es mi bebe –se lamento entre dientes–. No tiene sentido que reserve una cita si ya sabes que eres, solo díselo a tu padre.

Su madre se mantuvo silente durante el recorrido a casa. Él se sintió aliviado. Las coloridas luces navideñas adornaban cada tramo de las calles, los arboles eran coronados por estrellas y los negocios prometían ofertas especiales por la temporada festiva.

Todo dirigido a las parejas.

Nada de eso era importante, si tenia a Hashimoto-san

Al llegar lo primero que hizo fue revisar el perfil de la chica de cabellos rosa.

"Paseando en Akihabara"

Suspiro, últimamente ella no publicaba fotos. Era triste no verla.

Saber que era solo un beta sin la menor oportunidad con ella era triste.


End file.
